dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bak Chang
Bak Chan is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance Bak Chan is a slender man with short messy blonde hair which falls over his face. As Head of the Asia Branch, he wears a white coat which in his case is customised into a tight-fitting waist length jacket. He usually wears Italian style boots and also a beret with a tassle and spirit stone on the top. Bak has tattoos on his both armschapter 196 pages 17, 21, 23 Personality Like Komui, he is a man completely aware of his duties and will follow God's will strictly. Even not being a Conformer, he is able to do some spells controlling the structure of the headquarters thanks to the seal of his great-grandfather and the blood of Chan's clan. Acting as the member of the branch, he is a responsible leader. It's said his intellect is a triumph of the Asia Branch. Because he was raised like a prince, Bak refers to himself as "Ore-sama" (something like "my honorable self", "divine me", or "the great me" in English) when he is angry (more specifically, angry at Fou), but otherwise he usually calls himself "boku" (a less formal way for males to refer to himself); Fou refers to him as "Baka-Bak" (Idiot-Bak). If he gets very agitated, numerous hives appear on his skin (especially if someone refers to his secret obsession with Lenalee). His hives also appeared when he was forced to lock Fou into a room to fight a Level 3 Akuma, and he even cried without his own knowing, proving that he cares greatly for her. History Bak Chan is the leader of the Black Order's Asia Branch, a post occupied also by his great-grandfather, maternal grandfather and mother, Twi Chan (and perhaps the other generations of his family). Before becoming the Asia Branch Chief, he once served as a Section Chief in the Northern Sector of the Asia Branch. He and Komui seem to be good friend as Komui address him as Bak-Chan (Dear Bak). Due to Komui's sister complex, Bak doesn't let him (or anyone else) know about his secret stalker-ish crush on Lenalee, and this fact was used by Allen Walker to threaten him so he would open the door where Fou was fighting with an Level 3 Akuma. Plot When Allen was defeated by Tyki Mikk and had his Innocence destroyed, Bak took the young exorcist inChapter 60, page 09, training him to regain his Innocence, until Thread, a Level 3 Akuma attacked the Asia Branch. After Allen's molecular bonds were weakened by Thread, Bak refused to let him reenter battle - not even when Allen threatened to inform Komui about his collection of Lenalee's pictures. Bak eventually opened the door, allowing Allen to enter upon the latter's insistence and determination. After seeing Fou is seriously injured, he went to her and trying to protect her. Bak is later seen exploring the captured ark, and he then attends a meeting with other important members of the Black Order. He shows utter disbelief at Malcolm C. Levrier's comments regarding Allen as a possible traitor. Later, after Lulu Bell and the Akuma began to attack the research center, he managed to avoid capture and assisted in the fight by building a talisman to entrap Akuma. He was seriously injured during the struggle to protect Headquarters from the Level 4 Akuma, but survived with most of the victims of the Science Department and assisted the Black Order as they were moving to the new Headquarters. Trivia * Fou tells Allen that a person once was lost in the Asian Branch for a week and nearly starved. Bak is undoubtedly this person, as he jumps and quietly scoffs at the comment. * Bak is sometimes portrayed in a frog costumeD.gray-man anime episode 95chapter 135 page 05 * After the accident with Komuvitan D, Bak was the one who made a vaccine and cured everyonechapter 164 page 15. * Bak had long hair - just as Komui Lee - when he was youngerNoche - the artbookchapter 191 pages 27-33. * Though chinese, Bak's last name - Chang - sounds the same as a Japanese honorific - '-chan' - used for name diminution. Because of this, Komui sometimes teases Bak by calling him either 'Bak-chan' or 'Bak Chang-chan' instead of 'Bak Chang'D.gray-man anime episode 94 References Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Male Bak Chan